Entering the system: Attack on titan
by mesiagamer
Summary: MY first self insert faction about a faction writer that finds his equipment malfunctions and finds him self stuck in the Anime. Now he has to survive titans the Military police and a enemy that can pose a threat to the real world. Its time to enter the system and survive this world. (P.S. the fanfic corporation shorts will actually be important to the story.)R&R
1. Chapter 1

In the fan fiction corporation Mesiagamer is sitting in front of the computer working on building a new fan fiction world for a new story to get drive for the others he has. He's seen typing and deleting and is ready to rip out his hair when the poster boy walks in worried.

"Hay Mesia you ok? You have ben in front of that computer for days without a story. Maybe you need a brake or something."

Mesia turns around and there's notable stress in his eyes and his clothing is raged. "I know but between this writers block and collage I've been stuck on my stories." Turns back to computer. "It's been one year sense my first story post I need something amazing."

"Well I'm heading to my room here you should head to your dorm before someone finds out night Mesia." Edward walks away yawing and Mesia looks at the computer thinking about what has happened.

"He's right I need some sleep Maybe I'll do a one shot of one of my Oc's past or something time to lock this place up." Mesia hits a few keys and the computer shuts down. He walks out the room and down a hallway he hits the elevator button and enters the elevator. When he's about to hit the ground floor button his watch beeps. "Now what!?"

He looks at the watch and hits a button it brings up a hollow map of the place. The map shows the writing station on the floor he's on. The map also shows on the same floor a hallway with similar sized room's supposedly bed rooms for his OC's all connected to it. There's a floor above that's just a small shack with a door conceited to the elevator. There's also another shaft that connected to another shack but is wider than the elevator probably holding the stairs. It also shows floors below at the bottom has what looks like a warehouse sized room that probably holds all the equipment. In-between is a floor that holds 2 smaller rooms one looks a giant cube about 80m in each direction. The other is a smaller room but is long one that that a red light appearing on the map. "What's going on with the OC's building lab? I haven't fired that up in months. I need to check it out."

He hits a button goes down a floor he checks his pocket for something and pulls out a mini computer. "Maybe I need to give it a patch or something?"

He walks out of the elevator and takes a left and walks to the lab. He enters the lab and sees something familiar that shouldn't be happing at this time. "Wait a minute I haven built another OC yet."

He turns to the computer and sees something wrong with the codding. He types in a line of code and sees something that shouldn't be there. "Wait a minute this isn't an OC base code it's a… AHHH"

There's a blinding flash of light and then total darkness. When he wakes up he sees he's face on the floor but notes something is off it's made of stone. He gets up and sees he's not in his clothing but in white cotton, shirt brown pants, and dark brown shoes. He looks around and sees the architecture it's all wood and stone in an old European style. But the most striking thing is the gigantic wall at least 50m high made of a strange stone he can't recognize and sees it goes around him. "Oh no am I in the…"

His question is answered when the sky turns red a gigantic humanoid hand with no skin whatsoever appears on the wall. Then rising up is a giant humanoid head with no skin then there's a sudden shower of debris that flies his way but it doesn't hit him. When he looks back people are running the other way but he sees 2 kids about the same age with black hair one a girl with long hair and the other a boy with short hair running towards the destruction. "No it can't am I in…" He sees a humanoid creature running towards him it looks like a naked man but with no sex organs. Its 3m tall and has a horrific smile that looks like something out of a horror movie. "Yep I better start running."

Instead or running away in fear he instead runs toward the titan with a look of determination in his eye. He runs towards the creature as it tries to grab him. He dodges the grab and slides under the creature kicks it in-between the creature's ankle joint and tendon. The titan howled in pain and falls over. He runs of towards where the 2 kids ran with the creature starting to stand up but he killed by some guy using some kind of device to grapple on to it and slice the back of its neck before it fully recovered. "Nice try bastard but I'm not going to be a meal today and if I'm right I can save another."

End chapter 1

* * *

><p>An. No fan fiction builders short today. Today i even if its late i celebrate my 1 year anniversary of my first post and i though i do a self insurrection fanfic of one of the newest anime. You probably know but if you don't check guess. R&amp;R and hope you like this and hope i can complete it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

back sorry It took so long well here it is Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Back with Mesia he's seen running towards a flattened house. There the 2 kids are trying hard to get a Black haired woman out from under a roofing brace. When he gets there he grabs a wooden board and works to try and wedge the brace off of her. "Come on move"<p>

"Sir why are you helping us?" the boy said shocked at the sudden aid that's come to them. The girl is less shocked and is wearier of the stranger standing back not showing emotion.

"Right now I'm doing it for you kids now help me out!" The 2 kids snap out of it and start trying to move the brace. The roofing beam is show to be moving but very slowly. The kids are excided but when they hear stomping the smile is wiped from their faces. They let go of the wedding board. "What's wrong with you kids?"

He looks up and sees the same type of creature only its 14m tall and is missing skin over his teeth in such a way it looks like he's smiling. His courage falters a little and the wedging board snaps in half during that moment. The beam falls again there's audible bone snapping but the trapped woman doesn't moan any.

"MOM!" The boy rushes back trying to wedge the beam off again with what's left of the board. But he can't lift it and the creature comes closer.

"Eren, Mikasa you need to go." The mother says this in a voice like she has given up but is calming at the same time.

"No I can get you out." The boy named Eren then gives up on trying to wedge the board off and starts trying pulling who's apparently his mother. The girl who's apparently named Mikasa is helping trying to pull her out of the wreckage.

"I'm afraid it won't matter I can't move my legs please just leave me and go." The 2 kids keep pulling as Mesia keeps trying to lift up the beam with no success. Frustrated he stops the ground giving up on lifting up the fallen beam.

"Dam it it's no good the beam is too heavy." He turns towards the titan feeling helpless in the situation. Then he looks down at the kids trying to save their mother. "Eren, Mikasa we have to…"

Before he can finishes his sentence a man clad in a strange uniform with brown boots, a white shirt, a brown coat and some strange gear connected to some kind of harness wielding what looks like some kind of sword. He's joined by a kid the same age as the other 2 with blond shoulder length hair He takes one look at the creature freezes in fear then he grabs Mikasa, Eren and the blond boy and starts running in the other direction. He looks at the guy thinking that he will sculled him later but turns to the kids' mother. "I'm sorry I tried."

She gives a small smile. "Just try to help other people survive if you can but don't sacrifice yourself to do it."

He gives a small nod and starts to run of not looking back. But the image from the show he watched sticks with him and he imagines what happened perfectly. That the titan pulls the woman out of the destroyed house snaps her neck killing her then eats her. He looks towards the guy caring the kids and sees the black haired boy with a face of true terror. When he saw that he knew what he said and came up with his own revelation.

"I can't change the final outcome no matter what I try the story will correct itself. This has shown me today I'm nothing more than a helpless observer. And the only life that I can protect truly no is my own and that if I die I will die for real that is my terror that is what I am. A wild cow stuck in the fence marked for slaughter."

(End of chapter 2)

* * *

><p>Back at the writers station Edward walks in with a new script for another story. "Hay Mesia were are ya I got the new script for the…"<p>

HE then sees that the writers station is active and writing itself. "What the, a story, that's not supposed to be happening without a writer at the station."

He then starts typing in to the computer trying to see who's in the system and what the setting is. He sees something that not supposed to be there and his eyes go wide. "What the… YORO CHECK THE 3D STORY CHAMBER NOW!

An: Oh man things are starting to heat up now keep an eye on this thing at the bottom cause its directly contented to the story itself.


End file.
